1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices or multi-use accessories for gardening, home or business and, more particularly, it relates to a lightweight and portable self-supporting framework and system principally suitable for retaining plastic leaf bags, or the like, in an open and extendable position for the collection of leaves, grass clippings and other yard trash and refuse.
2. Related Art
Plastic trash bags, particularly those fabricated from polyethylene or similar plastic films, have become the standard disposal container of yard wastes and other refuse or debris. The difficulties encountered in attempting to retain the mouth of a trash bag in an open disposition with the bag distended while attempting to fill it with leaves, grass clippings or the like are familiar to everyone. A variety of concepts have been advanced which attempt to address all or part of the problems related to supporting trash bags for filling. The patent literature describes a variety of these devices. For example, a hoop for retaining the mouth of a trash bag in a fully open position is disclosed by Washington in U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,701, in which a pair of axially spaced hoops connected by a series of flat metal strips arcuately bent around the hoops is used in combination with an externally applied circumferentially applied coil spring band nested therebetween designed to overlay and retain the edge of the mouth of an open bag placed over the hoop structure. While this system retains the mouth of the bag in an open position, it provides no means of otherwise supporting the bag and the mouth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,959 to Stage involves a bag support stand formed of semicircular halves each consisting of two spaced semicircular bars secured together on a pair of legs. The system halves snap together to form a bag holder having complete rings and tabs to hold the edges of the bag but the device lacks any resilient means for retaining the lip of the bag in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,753 to Rosser discloses a conical rigid pipe frame structure in the form of a rack for supporting garbage or trash cans. The can is retained by its own weight. Side handles are captured beneath the top hoop to lock the can in the frame. U.S. Pat. No. 2,398,498 discloses a holder for flower pots or baskets outdoors in which a ground spike and top hoops are used to carry a pot or basket either within or atop the hoop. For relatively large containers, elongating coil tension springs are provided along the hoop that stretch over the lip of the container from the hoop to retain the container in place. Various other hoop-type devices are illustrated in Schultheiss, U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,782; Paulus, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,803; Aboud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,785; and Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 725,538.
None of the present devices provides the combined attributes of a self-contained, light portable and self-supporting system for both supporting a bag and maintaining the mouth of the bag in an open position for filling. Such a device, particularly one which is inexpensive and easily fabricated would prove very practical.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, multi-legged hoop frame structure onto which the lip of a plastic trash bag can be easily secured and removed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, multi-legged wire hoop frame structure for retaining and supporting a plastic trash bag which is entirely portable and has legs which can be readily planted in the ground at any desired location.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, multi-legged frame structure for retaining and supporting a plastic trash bag having a self-contained resilient locking mechanism.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive, multi-legged frame structure for retaining and supporting a plastic trash bag that uses a plurality of easily operated swivel hook members to retain the trash bag lip in an open position, such as steel wire.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as they become familiar with the present specification, drawings and claims.